


Coffee and Debates

by ChileanRevolutionXIII



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Art teacher r, Coffee and debate, Debate teacher enj, Enjolras Has Feelings, Grantaire Has Feelings, M/M, Teacher AU, You know where this leads, debate au, enjoltaire - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-01 15:43:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10193264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChileanRevolutionXIII/pseuds/ChileanRevolutionXIII
Summary: Debates with Enjolras and Grantaire. Basically just what the title says





	1. Part One

**Author's Note:**

> This is a teacher au I wrote a while back. Enjoy! 

Enjolras bit back a snarl, blank eyes gazing at him. Typical. Debates this semester were turning out to be a disaster. All the arguments were weak, points given leaving something to be desired. This wasn’t what he’d signed up for when he’d gotten hired as an English teacher. Especially when it came to an honours class. Oh, they’d started out as seemingly brilliant students, but soon enough their eyes had turned glassy at how ‘boring’ debate was. Incredible.

“Guys, there’s more to talking than just getting along and cracking jokes to pass time. Debate leads to compromise, and you’ll need that in life,” he explained, exasperated.

The class all looked at each other, silent until one of the students who actually cared about the class, Lena, said, “Can we actually pick a topic that we like, Mr. Enjolras?”

“What’s wrong with these?”

Lena hesitated. “Well, government programs aren’t exactly our forte. I’m not saying it’s not interesting,” she added hurriedly to appease her teacher, “but not all of us understand it to the extent you do.”

Enjolras sat back on his desk, arms propping him up to maintain balance as he thought about her request. On the one hand, it might not be challenging enough, and it could lead to a fight over topics…but on the other hand, the students could benefit from it, and even enjoy it.

“Okay, let’s try it.” He received a not so subtle cheer from his class, and hoped he wouldn’t regret it. “What topics can you come up with?”

One student raised his hand slowly. “Video games?” A collective groan, with only a couple cheers. Hmm…

“Animals and no kill shelters?” A girl suggested. The fact that she loved animals was no secret. This received a mixed review. Interesting.

“One more and we’ll decide,” Enjolras said, eager for the next student.

“Gun control?” The class was relatively silent, he noticed. A couple grumbles, but that was it. The person who’d said it seemed nervous.

Enjolras nodded. “These are all good.” He stood up, striding to the back of the room to a whiteboard. “We’ll vote for the topic, then you’ll split. Alright?” He was happy to see that most of the class had woken up. The teacher wrote the three topics on the board. “Who wants video games?” Three hands. “Okay…no-kill shelters?” Most raised their hands, and there was no reason for the third vote. “So, those for against no-kill shelters split up. You’ll have ten minutes to plan. By then you should have at least a decent opener and three points. Go.” The scraping of desks and chairs filled the room, friends grouping together to start their new assignment. Enjolras grinned, watching the excitement levels rise. He ran a hand through his hair, impressed by how fast the class had gotten to work.

About halfway through the planning period, a knock came on the door. Enjolras raised an eyebrow, seeing a familiar brunet standing outside. What did he want now? Glancing back at his class, who didn’t even look up, he approached the door, sneaking out quietly.

“Grantaire. Did you need something?” Enjolras asked the history teacher, eyeing him expectantly. In return, Grantaire smiled back.

“Enjolras. Charming as ever.” He leant back against the wall easily, hands in his pockets.

“Don’t you have a class?”

“Not at the moment.” Grantaire’s class was popular, it was surprising to see him away from his classroom. He taught in a creative way, and ever since he’d been hired two years ago, students had begged to be in his class. Enjolras had met him just this year, and he found the teacher irritating most of the time, though he had a certain charm. His carefree smile showed indifference, and he had a very laid-back attitude, whereas Enjolras was more attentive and persistent. The two usually clashed during conversations, one passive, the other more aggressive.

“So why are you here? I have to get back to my class in a minute.”

Grantaire shrugged lazily. “I wondered if you wanted coffee. I know we don’t have lunch until noon, and that’s three hours away.”

“Coffee.”

“Yup. I’ll bring it back before class ends. How do you like it?”

“Right now? With cream and sugar.” Enjolras’ current coffee had been drained, and the blond wasn’t awake enough, but he was in the mood for something sweet.

“Geez, that’s sugary. Okay, I’ll be back. Don’t miss me too much,” the history teacher said with a wink, before walking away, whistling a cheerful little tune. He left Enjolras, who watched as he walked down in the hallway. To Enjolras’ surprise, his face felt hot, and he wore a blush that showed everything, from embarrassment to something that felt a little like infatuation. He pursed his lips, willing himself to relax before re-entering the room.

The students looked up at him when he was back. He cleared his throat. “We’ll start with those against no-kill shelters. You get five minutes each, start.”  
*

Enjolras was insanely pleased with his class. They needed student topics more often. Everyone had gotten into it, friendly bickering taking place by the end. As a result, he’d given them the last fifteen minutes to relax and talk. The short break gave Enjolras time to brainstorm some ideas for tomorrow, typing it on his schedule for the next class.

He jumped when there was another knock on the door, Grantaire outside with two coffees.

“How did you knock?” was the first question out of Enjolras’ mouth. The brunet’s hands were full, and he carefully balanced the drinks to keep them from spilling.

“I had a student do it for me before he went into his class. You know, that freshman, Gavroche Thenardier. His sister’s in one of your classes, I think. Although I guess I could’ve just kicked down the door…”

“Yo, R!” One of the students called out, waving at the history teacher.

“Hey guys,” Grantaire said, amused. He turned back to Enjolras. “What are you working on?”

“Debates,” Enjolras said. “We’re done for today though.”

“Mind if I stay here until class ends? The teacher’s lounge is empty.”

“Er…” The English teacher noticed the hopeful expressions his students wore. “I guess so.”

“Great. Do you want your coffee now?” Grantaire offered him his cup, eyebrow raised.

Enjolras took it, feeling the warmth against his fingers. “Thank you.” He took a sip, the drink a little too hot to be enjoyable, but it tasted amazing, the perfect amount of sweetness. He sat down at his desk, Grantaire choosing to stand next to him, eyes resting on the whiteboard Enjolras had written on.

“Which debate did you pick?” he asked, taking a sip of his own coffee.

“No-kill shelters.”

“Who won?” At this all the students started shouting that their teams had won, voices raised higher and higher, until Enjolras silenced them with a stern frown.

“People for no-kill shelters. Their points were more well-rounded, but it was a close call.”

“Ah. That seems interesting.

It’s just too bad that in real life people don’t actually listen to valid points in debates.”

Enjolras blinked in surprise. “What do you mean?”

Grantaire gave a half-shrug. “Well, most people just side with what they believe in, regardless of facts or validity.”

“People do listen, if you make yourself heard. The problem is that people don’t say a thing to help,” Enjolras snapped.

“Look, all I’m saying is, even when something does happen, it’s due to a crime that appalls everyone into fixing laws. It’s not because of facts that show something needs to be changed, usually.” The history teacher said this lightly.

Enjolras gritted his teeth, standing up defiantly. “You’re wrong. There have been civil rights movements with laws passed, simple transfers of power-”

“But they’re rare, Enjolras. That’s the problem. Most issues are at least partly resolved with violence.”

“You-” Enjolras was cut off as the bell rang, students bolting from the room and into the hallways. One student stayed behind, whispering something into Grantaire’s ear that caused them both to smirk. Then the student left, leaving both teachers alone, one mirthful, one fuming. The tumult from the hallways was muted as the doors closed, leaving them in a tense silence.

Enjolras narrowed his eyes at the history teacher. “You have a class to go to, now go.”

“Whoa, are you mad? I thought you liked debates and that sort of thing.” Grantaire raised his hands in surrender.

Okay, that was true. Enjolras loved debates. However, he usually won them quickly, a feeling of grim satisfaction taking over when someone took his side. Grantaire had shown no sign of relenting, firing back his own reasons with ease. It was a challenge, one that Enjolras couldn’t help but be a little mad about. More than mad, determined to win.

“Do you always have this hour free?”

“Yes. Why?” Grantaire took up a more defensive tone.

“Thursday. Come back Thursday. We’ll have a debate, picked by the students,” Enjolras stated.

“Okay…sure. But why?” Grantaire’s brow furrowed in confusion.

“So my students see a debate, instead of just trying to talk without an example.” And so I can wipe that smug expression off your face. “Is that alright?”

“Yep. I’ll buy coffee again too.” Grantaire gave a lopsided grin. “Any stakes for this dispute?”

Oh. A gamble? “If I win…you have to bring me coffee every morning for the rest of the year.”

“And if I win,” Grantaire’s voice had gone soft. He leant over Enjolras, having a good four inch difference in height. The blond tried to back away, hitting the desk in a futile attempt. He wet his lips nervously, face warm.

“Grantaire…” Their lips were dangerously close, if either moved a couple inches, they’d meet.

“If I win,” Grantaire repeated, “Let me take you on a date. What do you say, Apollo?”

Enjolras gazed into Grantaire’s eyes, mouth open, words failing him. No one had mentioned that the history teacher didn’t have a sense of personal boundaries. For some reason though, Enjolras didn’t mind that at the moment. Instead he felt his heart pounding, uncertain of what was happening. Almost unaware of his actions, he leaned forward, and…

The second bell rang, signifying the start of next hour. Grantaire jerked back, eyes wide, as if he’d just realised exactly how close he’d been to the English teacher. He laughed nervously.

“I have to get back to my class,” he mumbled, backing away from Enjolras, towards the door. His eyes were averted as he gripped the door handle. “But I’ll come back Thursday. Promise. Shit, I hope my class hasn’t done anything.” He hurried out the door, and Enjolras felt the same way he had earlier in the hall.


	2. Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the second part, and come say hi on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/frenchrevolutionenjoltaire) if ya want :) Thanks for reading, comments and kudos are always appreciated! ❤

Grantaire showed up late on Thursday. Enjolras had written him off as a lost cause and had been about to start class when the teacher rushed in holding coffee.

“I’m so, so sorry. The line was so long,” he said between pants. “But I brought you coffee. Black.” He took one last deep breath before a smile appeared on his face. “So what’d I miss?”

“Ten minutes of class.” Enjolras had taken his coffee from Grantaire, but now had his arms crossed in annoyance.

Grantaire shrugged. “Is that all? It takes that long for my class to settle down. Okay, what’s the topic for this spectacle?” He rubbed his hands together in anticipation.

Enjolras didn’t understand how he could be so relaxed like this all the time. He’d just rushed in from an undoubtedly crowded and stressful coffee shop and was still beaming like it was his birthday. It _was_ cute, in a way. He let a faint smile cross his face before getting on to business.

“We were brainstorming, but don’t worry, I told them not to tell me the topics. It wouldn’t be fair if I had a head start. Let’s begin.” He nodded to Lena, who read what she’d written on piece of paper.

“Your three options are: GMOs, death penalty, and drinking age.”

“Ooh, nice topics,” Grantaire said. Enjolras agreed, already thinking up points for each topic. He turned to the other teacher.  
“You pick the topic.”

“Are you sure?”

“I’m pretty sure I’ll win even if it’s one you’re comfortable with,” Enjolras said with a smirk. The bet they’d made wasn’t factored into this boast, he just wanted to win. Grantaire didn’t seem to mind, a small glimmer of ambition in his eye.

“Oh, cocky are we? Fine, I pick death penalty.”

Lena checked it. “Do you need any time planning?”

“Nah, just have Enjolras start.”

Enjolras nodded, bringing his points into focus. They really were simple, it was a black and white topic. “Death penalty should be allowed. Keeping criminals in jail is a waste of resources for others, and a chance to escape for more crimes.” He went on for a bit before waiting for Grantaire’s rebuttal.

“There are some people who are put to death while wrongly accused though. It’s injustice once that happens, showing yet another flawed system. Also…”

***

Enjolras’ eye still hadn’t stopped twitching in aggravation, ever since he’d realised he was losing. Again. His coffee cup sat drained on his desk. And sat at his desk with his lips pursed, tapping a pencil incessantly against the desk. Class was over.

During the debate words had gone flying through the air, each point better than the last when the english teacher realised he’d run out of ideas. Grantaire hadn’t, and had finished the debate. Most of the kids in the class had looked surprised. Enjolras felt much the same.

“Enjolras, are you okay?” Grantaire’s voice sounded worried. He stood a few feet away, watching the Enjolras, who was trying to quell a surge of anger.

“I’m great, thanks. Do you practise debate in your spare time?”

“No. Do you?” Enjolras didn’t dignify that with a response. Grantaire seemed to take the hint.

Before the silence grew too long Grantaire quietly said, “You never agreed to our bet, you know.”

“Huh?”

“The one we came up with.” Grantaire’s face was red, but he still maintained eye contact with Enjolras. “You know, you win: coffee, I win: a date with you? I was just thinking, I wouldn’t mind getting you a coffee every once in awhile.”

Enjolras couldn’t believe what he was hearing. “But I lost.”

“It’s not like you’d actually go on a date with me anyway,” Grantaire said, frowning slightly. “Even if we had shook on it.”

“What makes you say that?” Enjolras asked curiously. Had he said something to show that he’d reject any notion of doing something with the history teacher? Sure, he had a tendency for being standoffish, but that was kind of his default state. Once he got to know people better he warmed up to them…

“You rarely even talk to me, E. The only reason you invited me today was for your students, or for a victory. Either way, I don’t think we’re all that friendly towards each other.”

“But we could try,” Enjolras said, getting up from his desk. It was Grantaire’s turn to be surprised.

“Huh?”

“If I were to go on a date with you, where would you take me?” Enjolras asked, waiting for a response.

A corner of Grantaire’s mouth quirked up in a little smile. “It’d be a surprise. I’m sure you’d like it though.”

“A surprise date venue, huh. I guess I’d have to come with then.” Enjolras grinned teasingly. He neared Grantaire, looking up into his dark blue eyes. “I don’t suppose you’d be free on Friday.”

“Hell yes,” Grantaire said eagerly. “I mean, yeah, that’d be fine. So, um...” He grew bashful all of a sudden.

“What?”

“I don’t suppose...I mean, if you’re okay with it...can I kiss you?”

“Is that all?” Enjolras smirked, rolling his eyes. He tugged Grantaire down by his tie, meeting him in a kiss. Grantaire made a happy little sound before wrapping his arms around Enjolras, who smiled into the kiss. As sure as he’d been about winning, losing the debate hadn’t been such a bad thing.


End file.
